In My Mothers Image
by PotatoCake
Summary: Rodrick/OC Only slight romance, more on the friendship side. Better explanation and summary inside! Rated T for language/ possible future gore and horror.. So read at your own risk!... If you like horror, suspense, and comedy then this might just be the story for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**(A/N) Okay so this story got deleted a wee bit ago, but its back! I finally got some inspiration back for this story and I do very well intend to finish it, so far its only taken me three stinkin tries to do so. I have had the plot of this thing planned out and developing for almost a year now, right now im more than ever ready to get this damn thing on a roll. Anyways, I've been on a Stephen King binge here as of late for my summer reading, that's where I got my inspiration from! This story isn't going to be like any other DOAWK FF you've probably read, I can promise you that. So follow me on a majestic tale filled with heartache, betrayal, horror, violence, and downright hilarity as the Jefferson and Heffley clans learn that if you try running from your past, sooner or later it WILL come back and get you.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Laylanas P.O.V)**

My heart was racing.

My mind was screaming that this was morally wrong.

But it had to be done, it just had to.

"Sam!" I hissed into the darkness tapping on the glass window as quiet as possible, trying to keep my balance on the small tree limb that bent slightly under my weight.

One wrong move and we're fucked.

Samanthas small desk lamp clicked on and illuminated the front of her window. She slowly pulled her curtains open and looked at me in shock, her brows furrowed as she gently pulled her window opened.

"Lanny, what the heck are you doing! Where have you been, it's been three days, I was beginning to think you died!" She whispered loudly, shivering as the night's breeze pierced her skin.

I shook my head quickly and began climbing through her window. "No stupid talk, there's no time. Sam, I need you to start packing your things. We're out of here…tonight." I said, gently catching myself on her rug as I pulled myself through the window.

She made a move to close it. "Don't, it's our only way out." I said, stopping her.

She crossed her eyes at me while letting out a small huff and pulled her empty duffle bag out from her closet. I crept towards her door as she began shoving piles of neatly folded clothes from out of her dresser into her bag. My hand reached out to twist the doorknob when I heard him, he was coming down the hallway.

I didn't have time to think as the door sprang open and hit me square in the nose as I stood behind it, my back pressed firmly against the wall. I held my breath as he let out a deep menacing growl.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, why isn't your ass in bed yet!" The man I loathed to call father yelled at Sam.

Oh shit, Sam!

"And why the hell is your window opened! What's wrong with you God damn children and not listening to parents these days!" He shouted nastily.

I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't scared.

I was completely terrified to be truthfully honest.

"Im sorry daddy, it was starting to get hot. I opened the window to cool off a bit." Sam lied smoothly from her desk seat.

Apparently she heard him coming too and hid her bag out of sight.

"One more wrong move little girl, and i'll send your ass packing just like I did your pathetic mother." He spat bitterly.

I bit my tongue until I tasted blood.

He slammed the door shut loudly as he left, the baby started crying from down the hall.

"Shut up you little bastard!" My father screamed as he slammed his own bedroom door shut.

My hand shot up to my nose, son of a bitch that was so painful. Sam sighed and got up to continue packing, I could tell his comments about mom had hit a nerve with her.

I glanced at my watch.

10:37pm.

We were losing time.

"I'll be right back, I need to go get Daniel." I whispered to her as I cracked the door opened.

Sam nod and began unpinning her posters from the walls. "Hurry, I want out of here Lanny." She said with a strained voice.

With one last glance at her I crept into the hallway, I pulled her door shut, not completely closing it as I slowly made my way through the darkness.

My heart pounded in my ears as I crept past his bedroom door, if he caught me in the house…I didn't even want to think about it. Danny's cries ceased when he seen me enter his room.

"Wammy!" He exclaimed loudly, a bit too loudly.

"Shhhh!" I placed a finger to my lips.

I guess he sensed how serious the situation was because he went completely silent and his face had the most seriousness I have ever seen on a three year old. I tiptoed over to his bed and bent down to his level.

"Okay Danny, im gonna need for you to listen to me okay?" He nod his head at me twice.

I lifted my hand to his cheek and wiped away the trail of tears that stained his small face.

"Danny, sissy is taking you and Sammie to Auntie Jane and Uncle Roberts okay? They are very nice people that will take care of us for a while, does that sound nice?" I whispered to the small boy carefully.

His head bobbed up and down again. "But I need you to be very quiet or we can't go, can you be quiet?" I pressed, looking the small boy in the eye with my brows raised.

Another nod.

I ruffled his hair and grinned. "That's my boy."

I got up and began gathering things around his room and shoving them in a drawstring backpack. Danny watched silently from his spot on the bed as I gathered all of his clothes and toys. I put the bag on my shoulders and bent down to pick him up.

"Remember Danny, we have to be silent ninjas so we don't wake daddy." I reminded him as I opened his door.

We got back to Sammies room to find her dropping her bags from her second story window, into the shrub below.

I looked around her room, everything was gone from the walls and dresser tops.

"Got everything?" She asked, pulling her hood up over her blonde curls.

I shook my head and helped her straddle the window seal. "No, not everything. I still need to get my things."

Her lips thinned as she glared at me. "Lanny, if you wake him up…" She trailed off as I nod my head.

"I know twerp, I know."

She took a deep breath before leaping out of the window and onto the tree limb, I held my breath until she stopped wobbling. Once her balance was gained I decided it was time to hand Danny off to her.

"Close your eyes Danny." I instructed.

The last thing we needed was him shrieking his lungs out while being dangled out a window. He gave me a curious look before squeezing his eyes shut. I carefully passed him over to Sam, she got a firm grip on him.

"Now climb down, but be _careful_! If you drop him Samantha Jade…" I let my warning trail off.

Slowly, very slowly, Sam made her way down the tree with Danny's arms clinging around her neck. It felt like four years before she finally hit the soft grass below.

Sam looked up at me. "Okay Lanny, your turn." She hissed quietly.

I took a deep breath and climbed onto the seal. "one…two…three!"

I leaped…

…and completely missed the limb.

Sam let out a loud squeak as I hit the ground painfully.

"Ugh! _Sam shut up!" _I hissed angrily, trying to get over the pain in my bruising shoulder.

"Sorry!" She apologized quietly.

I waved it off and got back to my feet. "Sam, you know that grocery store just past Mr. Thompsons house?" I asked, grabbing the bags from the bush.

Sam nod and readjusted Danny on her hip.

I put the drawstring on her back and pulled her into a tight hug. "Take Danny and go there, ill be right behind you." I whispered into her ear, her shoulders shook with sobs that she refused to release.

She pulled away from me and shook her head. "Im not leaving you Lanny." She squeaked.

I shook my head and began pushing her towards the sidewalk. "Yes Sam, you have to. Now go, ill be right behind you!" I promised.

Sam turned and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Please hurry." She whispered.

I gently rubbed her head as her sobs began rocking through her body more violently now. "I'll be right behind you." I said again, my own throat began to feel painfully tight.

We parted and I watched after her as she ran down the sidewalk, until she disappeared into the darkness.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, this was it, this was our chance. I opened my eyes and made my way to the basement window, in one fluid motion I slipped inside. I wasted no time in packing my things up, not that I had much anyways. Just some clothes and other personal things. With my guitar strapped to my back I took one final clean sweep over my old bedroom, my eyes landed on a single silver frame that sat in the middle of my dresser top. I picked the frame up and felt the tears start to well up.

God I miss her…

It was a picture of my mom, her beauty remained frozen in the small eight by six photo. Her golden hair (much like Sam's) fell around her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shined with love and care as she cradled a newborn baby boy in her arms, Sammie and I sat on either side of her in the hospital bed and smiled for the camera, and of course dad was nowhere to be seen. I wiped the stray tear away with my knuckles and tucked the photo, frame and all, into the inside pocket of my leather.

I stood there, with my brain flooding with years and years of memories made in this place. Mom teaching me how to play piano, dad in a play of drunken stupidity falling down the stairs, Sammie being born, mom and dads intense arguments, Sam pretending to be a monkey in the very tree she just climbed down, Danny being born, mom leaving us…

This place held a lot of unspoken and unmentioned bad blood, lots and lots of bad blood. With shaky hands I went back to the window, but I wasn't done in here yet. I slid my rucksack out and pulled a gas can in, it had to be done. With shaking hands I began drenching the place with Gasoline, the bed, the carpet, on the curtains and in the dressers. I exited the basement and began working my way through the house, leaving a thin line of gas through the house, all the way up to my fathers bedroom door. Five gallons of the deadly liquid later I returned back to the basement and tossed the empty canister onto the floor, it just had to be done. My vision blurred with tears as I reached for the matchbook, tears of happiness, tears of sadness, tears of fear. I was an emotional wreck tonight but all that was about to change, for the better I hoped.

I struck the book, all the matches igniting into a small ball of flame in between my fingers...

"God please forgive me for what im about to do." I sobbed quietly.

I tossed the book and watched in almost slow motion as it landed on my bed, the bed ignited into a sheet of flame immediately. Smoke filled the air around me as my own personal safe haven lit up in flame, I stood there for a minute, just watching. Watching the only life I knew burn up in flames, watching the fire lick at the falling wallpaper, watching my wooden bed frame turn to char, watching a small line of fire train its way out of the door and up the basement steps, watching my whole entire life go up in smoke…

I slipped out of the window and picked up the bags, there was no going back now. Hopefully the flames reached that bastard of a man before he woke up, he didn't deserve to live. I began running down the sidewalk, my shoulders feeling lighter with every step I took. At the end of the road I stopped and glanced back at the house I once called home, the fire had already reached the second level, black smoke filled the air surrounding the place, it was finally over. With a hop in my step I continued running, the adrenaline chorused through my veins.

I was on top of the world.

We were free, no more pain, no more heartache, no more anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Before this story gets to rolling id like to make a small little announcement, so please bare with me here. I'd like to dedicate this story to my little**** sister**** and ****xxMissxxCassix.**

**My little sister because shes the one that got me into DOAWK and has been down right bullying me into getting this story together and written. Even though she knows the plot line and almost every little detail that I intend to happen, she still absolutely will not leave me alone until I finish writing it. At least once a week she butts into my room randomly and goes… "So when you gonna update your wimpy kid story? Do it now!" Haha.**

**xxMissxxCassix because she was my very first reviewer ever on this website, her encouragement sorta gave me the confidence to continue writing and she has been SOOO frikin patient with me and this story, its redonkulous on how patient she has been and I cannot thank her enough! **

**So this ones for you Audrey and Cassi!**

* * *

_Welcome to Plainsview._

I drove through the neighborhood in search of Aunt Jane's house, it had been years since I roamed these streets. Everything looked the same to me, the trees, the houses, the devil worshipper woods. Everything. I pulled onto a very familiar street, the butterflies nearly making me nauseous as I inched closer and closer to the Jefferson house. I looked into the rearview mirror for a split second to check on Danny.

I heard the blare of a horn and tires screeching, whipping my eyes back to what was in front of me - I froze as a huge white van drove right at me.

_BAM_

"Mother fu-"

My head felt like it was splitting as it bounced against the windshield, I tried to fight off the tunnel vision as Danny began screaming. I turned my head to check on Sam.

"Un-freaking believable."

She was still asleep.

I shook her shoulder. "Sam…"

Nothing.

"SAM!"

"What!"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, pulling her fist from her face she looked at the busted windshield.

"What happened?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and reached into the backseat to un-strap Danny from his car seat, his crying ceased as I took him into my arms. With shaky hands I tried to pull my door opened, it was jammed. With frustration creeping up on me I passed Danny off to Sam, he immediately began making a fuss again.

"Shush Danny, Sammies got you." Sam said to him, trying to sooth the poor boy.

I began climbing through the half opened sunroof, getting stuck halfway through at the hip.

"Just fuckin peachy." I muttered bitterly.

I was completely stuck.

To make matters worse people started coming out of their houses to see what all the fuss was about, I tried to ignore their stares as my face began heating up. I heard Sams laughter from inside the car, of course she would be enjoying my pain and humiliation.

She poked me in the butt. "I told you to lay off the junk food Lanny, they're gonna have to get the Jaws of Life to get you out of there." Her laughter got Danny to start laughing.

I groaned and grabbed for the windshield wipers, attempting to pull myself out again. But of course that failed, just freaking great. I looked up at the van who just front ended me, the people sitting inside of it stared at me in shock.

The windshield wipers clicked on and jabbed my fingers.

Now I was starting to get pissed.

"CAN SOMEBODY FREAKIN HELP ME!" I screamed.

The people in the street just continued to stare dumbly.

I watched as four guys jumped out of the white van and made their way toward my car. The blonde one in a white wife beater hopped up on the hood of my car and grabbed my outstretched hands, I looked up at him and frowned as he grinned at me.

"What are you so happy about?" I spat.

He chuckled and began pulling me. "You're funny when you're mad." He stated.

My frown deepened. "Glad I could amuse you." I muttered.

"Im Chris by the way." He said, still trying to dislodge me from the sunroof.

"Lanny…" I countered.

I turned my head as I heard a horrified scream. There was Danny, being held by a nerdy looking dude. But Danny was sound asleep with his head rested against his shoulder, I looked over and found the source of the screaming.

Sam was being lifted out of the car by a guy in a leather, she was thrashing around, screaming bloody murder, her forehead covered in blood.

"It hurts! It hurts! Why God, why!" She yelled to the sky before falling into sobs.

Wait, blood? She wasn't bleeding when I woke her up…

I groaned. "Samantha Jade! Stop being a douche, now is not the time!" I yelled in aggravation.

Sam stopped her dramatic acting and glared at me. "There you go ruining my fun again!" She yelled as the guy carried her bridal style away from the crash scene and up to the sidewalk.

Chris grunted and released my hands. "Guys, im gonna need some help over here!"

All I could do was groan as another guy with tanned skin and shaggy hair made his way over to help pull my fat ass from the top of the car.

He laughed. "Why didn't you just roll down the window and crawl out?" He asked as he grabbed my left hand.

I groaned, why didn't I think of that one!

Because im a dumbass, that's why.

"Lanny, this is Rodrick. Rodrick, meet Lanny." Chris introduced us.

"Actually, the names Laylana. I just prefer Lanny, much easier for people to remember." I said as they both tugged.

If I could use my hands at the moment, id facepalm myself so hard.

After about five minutes they dropped my hands and huffed, they were starting to break a sweat.

I heard laughter and turned to see Sam sitting on the curb with the guy in leather, they were both pointing and laughing in my direction.

"Yeah I bet this is real funny, you try being stuck in a sunroof and see how much you like it!" I spat at the duo.

Of course they just laughed.

"Try wiggling your ass." The dude named Rodrick suggested as they once again tried to pull me free.

I groaned miserably, I felt like a beached whale and the laughing bystanders weren't helping.

"Would you like me to call for triple A?" Sam asked, causing the teenaged guy sitting next to her to fall into more laughter.

Once I found my way out of this thing, that kid was dead meat.

With a million pounds of reluctance I began wiggling my ass.

Queue the laughter.

Today _really_ wasn't my day.

.

.

.

I could still feel the humiliation, even three hours after the whole incident. What a great way to make a first impression on the neighborhood, huh? Who the hell is stupid enough to get themselves stuck in a sunroof?

A frikin _sunroof._

I shook my head and turned the hot water off, the cold tile sending a small chill through my body as I stepped out of the shower and reached for my bathrobe. I began making my way back to my room, but stopped short when the large half wall mirror caught the corner of my eye, a foggy reflection of myself stared back. It had been months since I actually took a good look in the mirror, why would I when every time I did it just made me that much more pissed at myself? Maybe I was just being harsh, with a timid hand I reached up and swiped my palm across the steamed up surface.

Instant regret.

I turned my face from side to side, examining the features of my face, to say in the least I was not impressed. The scars where beginning to heal, but it didn't hide the fact that I was a hideous beast. My eyes slipped away from the mirror and to the floor as I exited the bathroom and went back to my bedroom. Finding something to wear out to this family dinner thing was going to be the death of me, especially when having the fashion sense of a naïve pre-teen. I shuffled through the two bags of clothes that I bothered to bring, t-shirts….t-shirts….wife beater….cut offs….band T….flannel….flannel….skinnies….another band T. Not one scrap of classy dress wear, why do I always shop for casual?

Because casual was comfortable, that's why.

I settled for a pair of grey skinny jeans and an old deep red Shanesville High t-shirt, it was only a family outing, whoever didn't like it could stuff it with a coconut for all I cared. Shuffling through my backpack my hand bumped against a hard smooth surface, I pulled it out and smiled.

XOXO Rodricks POV XOXO

_Dum dum tsk tsk- dum dum tsk tsk -dum dum tsk tsk_

Rodrick drummed along to a standard four beat format in the garage, drumming was his passion, music was his muse. When he clashed those drum sticks against the surface of the snares, when his foot pedaled the bass and hi-hat, those where the moments when he felt content. The sound of classic rock blared through the headphones and the loud clashes of percussion cut him off from the rest of the world. Nothing could bother him when he was seated behind the drum, not Frank whining about him getting a real job, not Greg and his annoying little brother ways…

Nothing.

"Rodrick!"

Damn it, spoke too soon.

Stopping his arm movements, he pulled the headphones off. "What!"

"Don't yell 'what' when your mother calls for you Rodrick!" Came Franks shout.

Rolling his eyes he reluctantly got up and made his way into the kitchen, stopping to lean against the doorframe. Susan and Frank where dressed down in fancy clothing, this could only mean one thing.

Family night.

"Ugh…" Rodrick let out his internal misery with a small groan.

Susan turned to look at him as she adjusted Franks tie. "Rodrick honey, it's time to stop playing on those drums. We are going out to eat for dinner tonight, go put on something nice." She said.

He looked down at his faded Loded Diper shirt, loosely fitted skinnies, and worn out black chucks.

"Yeah, im just gonna stay home if you don't mind. You kids have fun though…" He said in his usual bored drawl as he leaned off of the wall and began making his way back into the garage.

"Rodrick…"

That was Susan using her 'if-you-don't-do-as-i-say-you're-grounded-with-no-drum-playing-or-spending-money-for-a-week' tone. With a very loud and reluctant groan Rodrick turned on his heel and began making his way up to his room.

"Thank you honey, and tell your brother to start getting ready!" Susan yelled as he began climbing the stairs, his feet stomping with each step.

"Yeah, whatever."

He made a left turn down the hallway to Gregs room.

Without even bothering to knock, Rodrick grabbed the doorknob and stepped into the room. Greg was standing in front of his window, peeking through the curtains with a pair of binoculars held up t his eyes. With an evil smirk and curiousness getting the better of him, Rodrick tiptoed his way to stand behind Greg. He allowed his eyes to follow Gregs gaze and found himself looking across the street into one of the upstairs windows of the Jefferson house, squinting his eyes to get a better see of what his lame little brother was so interested in. Rodricks eyes widened in shock when he realized just what he was seeing.

"Greggy, you dirty little pervert!" He exclaimed, bursting into laughter as Greg let out a horrified shriek and whipped around. He dropped the binoculars and grabbed at his heart, starring wide eyed at Rodrick as his cheeks flushed bright red.

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time to read this, the next chapter is in the works and should be posted really soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The song used in this chapter is 'Play That Funky Music' by Wild Cherry.. I do not own that either.**

"Rodrick! What are you doing in my room, get out!" Greg yelled in horror.

But Rodrick was doubled over in laughter, after a moment he straightened back up and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. With amusement on his face he bent over and grabbed the fallen binoculars from the floor, shoving a flustered Greg out of his way as he placed the magnified spywear up to his eyes and gazed out the window. Across the street – up on the second floor was the girl he helped out of the sunroof, she was standing in front of the window in a bathrobe. She seemed deep in thought as she stared down at the thick black book in her hands, seemed to be a journal or something to Rodrick. He watched as her smile slowly disappeared, her face turned blank of all emotion as she carelessly dropped the book down onto the top of her desk. She removed the towel from her head and moved away from the window. Rodrick removed the binoculars from his face and turned toward Greg – whose face returned back to its original color.

"Mom sent me in here to see if you were getting ready to go out to dinner, ill let her know that you aren't though." He said with an evil smirk masking his lips.

Gregs eyes widened as Rodrick patted his shoulder roughly and began making his way toward the door, with panic bubbling up on his small face he quickly grabbed for Rodricks arm as the older boy twisted the doorknob.

"Don't tell mom, she'll ground me for the rest of my life!" Greg pleaded.

Rodricks smirk widened. "Well maybe if you weren't being such a dirty perv-"

"I wasn't being a pervert!" Greg shouted defensively, cutting Rodrick off.

Rodrick raised a brow. "Because being a peeping tom on the new neighbor lady in her bathrobe isn't perverted at all." He said sarcastically.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I wasn't waiting on her to get naked or anything, I was just surprised that she has a journal…" He huffed out in defense.

Rodrick snorted.

"You dorky people and your stupid journal keeping. Tell ya what, I won't tell mom…"

Greg's face relaxed as relief covered his features.

"Thank God, mom would ground me for the rest of-"

Rodrick cut him off. "If you do my part of the house work for the rest of the year."

Gregs face fell as he reluctantly agreed, these next four months were going to suck!

Rodrick smirked. "Good Greggy, now get ready." He ordered, walking out of his little brothers room in lighter spirits.

.

.

.

"Knock knock!" Laylana said boredly as she entered her little sisters room.

She looked up from the floor and frowned as she seen Sam quietly giggling as she peered out of her window, binoculars glued to her eyes.

"Come look at this Lanny, quick!" The young blonde exclaimed, pulling the binoculars off of her face and offering them up to her sister excitedly.

With a roll of her eyes Laylana took them out of her hands and placed them up to her eyes, she curiously began peering around the neighborhood, seeing nothing of importance.

A car going down the road.

Some dude mowing his lawn.

A red headed kid poking something with a stick.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" She asked

"Look directly across the street, attic window." She instructed, a small giggle escaping her lips.

Lanny did just that, her face went slightly warm at the sight that greeted her. That one guy that pulled her out of the sunroof, Rodrick she thought his name was. He was standing by the window, bare chested and his pant line riding low enough to see the start of where his pelvis began to form a V.

"Sam, you dirty little pervert." Laylana muttered, not tearing her eyes away from the window as Rodrick bent over and picked up a shirt before straightening back up. He lifted the shirt to his face and smelled it before scrunching his nose up a bit and tossing it over his shoulder. She sorta reluctantly handed the binoculars back over to her little sister, trying desperately to contain a smirk. Both girls made eye contact with eachother and fell into a small fit of giggles, which turned into full blown out gut clutching laughter. The recollected themselves and wiped away the tears from the corner of their eyes, small giggles still escaping every now and again.

"Something's telling me that im gonna like this town." Sammie grinned as the binoculars went back to her face and her face went back to the window.

"Stop being a peeping tom and get ready, we're going out for dinner with Aunt Jane, Uncle Robert, and Rowley." Laylana said as she took one last look out the window and made her way out the door.

.

.

.

Rodrick, almost freshly cleaned and now completely bored – slowly lugged behind his family as they looked for a seat in the crowded local burger joint.

"Jane!"

He was pulled out of his bored haze from the sound of Susans voice, his eyes swiveled over to the table they stopped at and was greeted with the sight of the Jefferson family.

"Susan!"

Mrs. Jefferson was up and hugging his mother. "Why don't you guys join us for dinner?" She offered.

Of course his mother accepted, but then looked at the seating arrangements. The booth table, as large as it was – it wouldn't fit the two families all together.

"How about the kids go get a table together?" Jane asked.

Susan seemed to think that was a good idea. "You'll be going to the same schools, boys – why don't you get to know a little about these lovely ladies, tell them about classes."

"Whatever.." Rodrick shrugged and turned on his heel as the two wonder nerds and wonder nerd number twos cousins followed.

.

.

.

.

Laylana stirred the straw around in her tea and looked up from the glass to peer at Rodrick, who was absentmindedly drumming his fingers against the surface of the table.

_Dumdum dum dumdum dum dum dum…_

"Psychostick." She stated, recognizing the beat format.

Rodrick stopped his fingers. "What?"

Lanny shook her head. "Nevermind.."

The food came shortly after, together the five of them picked at their food in silence. After a while Laylana couldn't take it anymore, every conversation she tried to start with this bozo across the table from her; he either gave her generic answers or wouldn't contribute to the conversation at all. The silence was driving her insane!

She slammed her fork down. "That's it!"

Her outburst caused everybody at the table to jump slightly. She got up from the booth and began walking across the place.

"Where are you going!" Sammie shouted.

Lanny ignored her and continued her way toward the jukebox.

.

.

.

.

When the guitar riffs filled the place from above, Rodrick knew what the song was immediately.

"_HEYY! DO IT NOW..ha!"_

He had to admit, this new girl had good taste in music. He watched as Laylana came back to the table and grabbed the little blonde girl by the hand, with a huge grin in her face the little preteen followed.

"_Once I was a boogie singer..playin in a rock n roll baaaaand!"_

"And I never had no problems BURRNIN DOWN THE ONE NIGHT STAANDS!" The two sisters sang loudly together as they grabbed eachothers hands and began dancing around to the music.

_And everything around me, yeah_

_Got to start to feelin' so low__  
__And I decided quickly, yes I did__  
__To disco down and check out the show___

_Yeah they were dancin' and singin'__  
__and movin' to the groovin'__  
__And just when it hit me,__  
__somebody turned around and shouted__  
__Play that funky music white boy__  
__Play that funky music right__  
__Play that funky music white boy__  
__Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die__  
__Till you die, yeah yeah_

They were laughing and singing at the top of their lungs all while still keeping up at their ridiculous dancing, they looked like they were having the time of their lives. Other people got up and joined their little dancing shenanigans, soon half of the burger joint was up and movin to the groovin…including his own parents.

Rodrick got up and walked toward the exit, God forbid he have anything to do with that whole embarrassing group. He gave a small shiver as he got outside, the not quite yet autumn wind pricking his skin and sending goosebumps down his arms. He could still hear the Wild Cherry hit playing loudly behind him, without a glance back he walked across the parking lot.

.

.

.

.

Laylana was having a great time, talk about raising the roof! The whole joint was up on their feet swinging around to another song, quarter after quarter was being stuffed down in the jukebox as the energy of the people inside escaladed. But something was missing, she glanced around…

Rodrick.

She slid out of the exit unnoticed, once she was outside she glanced around the dark street and across the parking lot to her car she went.

.

.

.

.

Rodrick was at the park just lazily shifting from foot to foot on the swing, it was way past park closing hours – but who the hell cared?

Not him.

Nope, he was just sitting there in the darkness listening to his ipod. He liked to come to the park at night time to clear his head, the blaring music helped the thinking stop. The music was so loud that he didn't hear Laylana pull up and get out of her car, only when her hand touched his shoulder and he jumped out of his skin did he know of her presence.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed, placing a hand on his chest as she laughed.

"Did I scare you?"

Rodrick snorted. "What? Pfft, no…"

Laylana raised a brow but remained silent as she sat in the swing next to him.

"What are you doing here, did you follow me?" He asked.

Lanny kicked the sand around with the toe of her shoe just shook her head.

"Nope."

"Then how did you know I was here?" He asked, rolling his headphones around his ipod.

She shrugged.

"You're stalking me!" He shouted.

Lanny rolled her eyes playfully. "You caught me." She drawled out sarcastically, and then slapped a mosquito off of her forearm.

"Why are yo-"

"FREEZE, hands where I can see em!"

They both froze, even in the moonlight – Rodrick had never seen the blood drain from anybodies face quicker than it did Laylanas just now.

**Oh boy.. The next chapter is in the works and its going to be pretty amusing. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The two or so dot breakers are jumps in time.**

* * *

"Stand up, slowly!" The voice behind them demanded loudly.

Together Rodrick and Laylana stood up slowly, their hands in the air.

_Great, im being mugged! _ Rodrick thought bitterly as he stood there, he stole a glance at Laylana.

She had her eyes squinted in the dark, carefully mapping out the park as if she were studying it for a test. Her eyes slowly met with Rodricks, that's when she acted.

"HAUL –YOUR -ASS!"

She grabbed his hand and together they ran, the man who told them to freeze hot on their heels. Their hands released as they cut to the left, hopped over a low set chain and then up a small hill they went. Laylana risked a glance behind them…

"It's a damn park guard." She whizzed, starting to lose her breath.

They continued running, the park guard continued chasing.

.

.

"Stop!"

Rodricks arm shot out and caught Laylana around the waist, she was about to run right off the side of the cliff that he and his bandmates always jumped off of during the summer. She clutched her knees and whizzed for breath as she peered over the side of the cliff.

"Thanks." She muttered breathlessly.

.

.

_Snap_

"fuck."

Rodrick swore under his breath as the guards flashlight shined into the trees by them.

They both made eye contact and glanced at the still waters below, somehow they came to a silent agreement.

They jumped.

Rodrick was the first to break surface, his moppy head of hair and Loded Diper t-shirt (yes, he had more than one.) clang to him like a second skin. He treaded the twelve or so foot deep waters and whipped his head around looking for Laylana, the water gave a splash right behind him and he spun around to find Laylana. The gasping duo looked up at the cliff, they had only taken about a fifty foot jump, the guard must have given up because neither him nor his flashlight beam could be seen. Laylana let out a breathless laugh and began swimming toward the grass.

"Last one to land is a barnacle head!"

With an amused shake of his head, Rodrick swam to catch up.

Laylana was the barnacle head.

.

.

"Man! What an adrenaline rush!"

"Ha, you don't have to tell me." Rodrick agreed, his hands where still shaking.

They were lying in a grassy field, they'd almost made it back to her car but needed to take a break to just breathe. So here they were, star gazing and getting ate up by the mosquitoes. Rodrick had to admit, apart from busting out his headlight earlier – this girl was pretty badass, maybe she could be the female addition to his little posse. He'd have to keep his bandmates in check though, Ben might try getting ideas.

"Shit!"

Lanny's hiss crashed his train of thought, she was looking down at her cellphone, water droplets falling from it as she forcibly shoved the buttons. His hand shot down to his pockets…

"Shit!"

So much for having an ipod, luckily he had left his own cell at home on the charger. Laylana looked over and smiled sheepishly as Rodrick chucked the fried apple product across the grass, headphones and all.

"I'll get you a new one, I promise." She said, chucking away her useless electronic also.

Rodrick pushed his wet hair from his eyes and waved a hand. "Don't worry about it."

Laylana stood up. "Let's go before that guard decides to play cops and robbers again." She stuck her hand out to help him up, using the other hand to push the hair out of her face.

They began walking, Laylana looked over and laughed.

"What?"

"You look like a drowned kitten." She said, biting back a grin.

Rodrick snorted. "You're really one to talk." He shot back, reaching up a hand to ruffle her damp hair and then using his strength to shove her to the side.

She lost her footing but caught herself before she ate the dirt, with a grin slowly stretching its way across her lips she ran at him. They continued to take turns tripping each other up and laughing all the way back to her car, inside she was quick to turn the radio down and the heat up. She drove in silence for a while, Rodrick had stripped off his t-shirt and was now clad only in his white muscle shirt.

"Turn left here." Rodrick said suddenly, pointing to a road labeled 'Pike Drive'.

.

.

They pulled up at a large house deep down into the woods, there was about four acres of land from the next house and this one. She pulled in behind a beat up old rust bucket Buick and put her car in park before looking over at Rodrick, who was getting out of the car. She shut off the engine and stepped out of the car, quick stepping to catch up with him.

"Umm, where exactly are we?" Laylana asked.

Rodrick ignored her question but looked over at her and smirked, he began climbing the wall hedge. She watched as he climbed to the second level window and slipped through, his head popped out two seconds later and beckoned her up, he pressed a finger to his lips – signaling for her to stay quiet. Laylana, being the rebel she was – began climbing the hedge to do a little B and E with some guy she barely knew at some nice fancy house she didn't know who lived in. Rodrick helped her through the window, and once she was on her feet she glanced around the room and went weak in the knees.

Guitars.

Guitars everywhere.

Her mouth watered as she took a step closer towards one of the walls with a line of guitars mounted onto them.

All of em, Gibsons.

These people where LOADED.

"AHH!"

She whipped around, nearly jumping out of her skin as she was greeted with the sight of a short haired guy clad in only his boxers, boxer boy was sitting up in his bed staring wide eyed at a smirking Rodrick.

"AHH!" Laylana yelled.

"AHH!" Boxer boy yelled out again, this time his eyes were on Laylana.

"ahh.." Came Rodricks mocking tone.

"Chill out bro, its just me." Rodrick said as he flipped on the light.

The room lit up and Laylana had to blink to adjust her eyes, boxer boy turned out to be the guy that pulled Sammie out of the car earlier, she could see his leather jacket hanging off of one of the empty guitar stands in the corner.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing here? It's like going on midnight, you scared the shit out of me.." Ben said, picking up a stick of deodorant from his night stand and launching it at the brunette.

Rodrick dodged the red Old Spice stick with ease. "But Benny, I just wanted to cuddle!" He then ran across the spacious room and did a run jump onto the bed, right on top of Ben.

"Ugh! Get off! Get off man, your frikin wet!"

"Only for you, Benny Bear."

Laylana full on snorted.

Ben, now free of Rodricks gaydar waves, looked over to the source of the snort and let out a small shriek. He grabbed for his blankets and covered himself, pulling the blankets up all the way to his chin.

"Who's the chick?" He asked, staring at her all bug eyed.

Laylana looked to Rodrick. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Rodrick snorted and rolled his eyes. "Hardly. Ben, this is Lanny Jefferson. Lanny Jefferson, meet Ben Segal – Lead guitarist and vocalist of Loded Diper, also my best friend."

"So it's a bromance, how cute." She placed a hand to her heart as if it were the sweetest thing ever.

She was hit by pillows thrown at her from both Rodrick and Ben.

.

.

"So you need an alibi, that's what you're saying?" Ben asked, now wearing a pair of flannel night pants.

The three of them sat in Bens luxurious sitting room, sipping on mountain dew as Laylana went over operation Save Our Asses. The plan was to save them (Namely Rodrick) from getting grounded for being out WAY past their curfew and coming home like a bunch of drowned rats.

Laylana nod. "Pretty much, plus im gonna need to keep my car here for at least a few days."

Ben nod his head, slowly understanding all this information.

"What about your appearances?"

Laylana grinned. "Im four steps ahead of you Bensters, Rodrick stand up."

He stood.

Laylana stood and braced herself.

"Hit me." She stated.

"What…"

Rodrick was looking at her like she was nuts.

She rolled her eyes. "Did I stutter, hit me!" This time it was a demand.

Rodricks eyes where wide. "No!"

"Yes!"

"I don't hit girls."

"Now you do!"

"Nope." He shook his head firmly.

"Come on, just right here in the nose – but not too hard, if you break anything I swear to God…" Her threat trailed off.

"Im not gonna hit you!"

"Don't bitch out on me!"

"Im not a bitch!"

"Then hit me!"

"N-"

"BITCH!"

The sound of fist against flesh could be heard throughout the room…

Ben's jaw dropped.

Laylana let out a small cry of pain.

Rodrick was in complete shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DOAWK.**

* * *

"Ouch, oh my – damn you have a hard head!" Laylana let out a burst of laughter to keep the tears down as she shook her throbbing hand, looking down at her palm she seen small crescent shaped cuts from her nails.

Rodricks hand shot up to his eye and he let out a small groan, he would never admit how much that punch to the face actually hurt.

Ben started laughing. "So, you guys ready to go?" He asked, standing up and reaching for his keys.

.

.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit poor defenseless people?" Rodrick asked, gently pressing his fingers to his swelling eye before letting out a hiss.

Laylana shrugged from the backseat. "Mama taught me how to get the job done." She said simply, staring out of the back window as the North Side of town began turning into Central East.

"Im going to have a black eye!" He whined.

"At least you won't get grounded." She said in a chipper tone.

"You clearly don't know my mother…" He mumbled.

"You clearly underestimate me, Heffley."

Rodrick rolled his eyes but didn't reply, he continued to poke at his tender flesh and wince.

.

.

Susan was worried.

"Frank, do you suppose something bad happened to them?" She asked, looking towards her husband for some sort of answer.

Frank waved a hand and scoffed. "They're teenagers, out getting into some sort of trouble. Don't sweat it hun, they'll be back before you know it."

And just as the words left his mouth, a car pulled into the driveway. Little Sammie – who was over at the Heffley house with the rest of the Jefferson clan, bolted off of the couch and to the window next to Susan. They watched as Rodrick, Laylana, and a pajama clad Benjamin stepped out of the car, the adults where the first ones out of the door; boy where they in for a scolding.

"There you two are, Rodrick Heffley! You had me worried sick, you are in sooo much trouble youn-" Susan stopped talking as she caught sight of his swollen and bruising eye.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Rodrick opened his mouth to speak, but Laylana took the lead.

"W- we went outside for some air at the burger joint Mrs. Heffley, we were just sitting on the trunk of my car!" Rodrick looked over to her and seen her bottom lip trembling, her voice shook as she fought back tears.

"That doesn't explain why your close are wet or why Rodrick looks like hes been popped in the eye." Frank spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest.

Laylana took a short gasping breath. "These two men came up, they had guns! We tried to fight them off…but they punched Rodrick out and stuffed us in the trunk! I- I….then w-we…they…I WAS SO SCARED!"

She let out an ungodly but realistic sobbing noise, big fat tears escaped her eyes and she buried her face into Rodricks chest as she clutched a handful of his muscle shirt. Rodrick played along and stroked her head, quietly shushing her and telling her it was going to be okay. Her response was to hug him closer, she had began to shake as her sobs got louder.

"Then what happened?" Susan's eyes where bulging.

Rodrick took over.

"Well I woke up alone in the middle of the Devil Worshipper woods, I walked around and found Laylana tied to a tree. They took her car and emptied out our pockets, im guessing they were just petty thieves looking to get a scare out of someone." He lied smoothly.

This time Ben was the story teller.

"I was on my way back home from my grandmas house when I seen them coming out of the woods, they looked kind of freaked out so I thought id stop and see what was up." He said, looking down at the grass.

Susan was the first to swoop in and hug the teens, she led them inside to the front room. Danny and Manny were asleep, both of the small boys snoozed together on the loveseat. Greg, Rowley, and Sam where sitting in the floor, taking turns playing Twisted Wizard. Laylana had managed to stop crying and was sipping on a hot cup of tea that Jane had made for her, Frank came back through from the kitchen and handed Rodrick an icepack.

"Put that on your eye, it will stop the swelling." He instructed.

Rodrick made no fuss and pressed the ice to his face, letting out a hiss as he did so.

"I think we should call the police, make a report."

"NO!" Laylana shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"I mean…They got what they wanted, right? Why don't we just let it be? I don't want them coming back to finish what they started." She was starting to get upset again.

Susan gently rubbed her back. "Shh sweetie, we won't call. Frank, put that phone down!"

As the clock struck midnight the people inside the Heffley residence decided it was about time to turn in, the kids had school in the morning. So the Jeffersons said their goodbyes, Laylana gently scooped Danny from the loveseat and shared a fistbump with Ben and Rodrick before making her way across the street.

.

.

.

.

When the alarm clock went off the next morning at 5:30 sharp Laylana was waiting for it, she quickly shut it up before the first beep was over. With a tired sigh she flipped her little black book shut and got up to shower, she didn't sleep a wink last night. Today was going to be her first day at a new highschool, oh the joys of being the new kid.

"chyeah right…" she muttered, then let out a large yawn.

About two hours later in the bathroom Sam was sitting on the toilet fidgeting like crazy as Laylana stood over her running a brush through her damp hair.

"Will you stop with the fidgeting!" Laylana laughed.

Sam groaned "I can't help it! I'm so nervous! My stomach feels like it's gonna fall out of my butt!

Laylana laughed again as she plugged in the blow dryer.

"It's ok Sam; you just have first-day-of-school jitters. It will go away by first period, no worries sis…Hey! You have Rowley there to keep you company!" She laughed as Sam groaned again.

"Yeah, that's really comforting."

Laylana started taking the blow dryer and a round brush to Sam's hair, after she was done with that Sam was sporting silky straight hair.

"How's that?" Laylana asked as Sam got up and moved to the mirror.

Sam ran her fingers through her hair, throwing it all different ways. She stopped when it looked messy and windswept enough, nodding toward her sister with a satisfied smile.

"Well let's go downstairs and eat before we head out, don't wanna be late for your first day of school." Sam groaned as she reluctantly followed.

Down at breakfast Sam continued to fidget in her seat, poking at her eggs with her fork.

"Samantha dear, what's got you so anxious?" Jane asked when she noticed Sam's fidgeting.

Sam groaned. "I'm starting a new school, I don't know anyone there. What if one of the older kids tries shoving me in a locker!"

Jane chuckled. "Dear you'll have Rowley there, and nobody will try to shove you in a locker."

Rowley spoke up from his breakfast, looking at his mother.

"Some 8th graders shoved Chirag Gupta in a locker last week." He said.

Laylana snorted into her orange juice, and then promptly began to choke.

For the hundredth time today, Sam groaned.

After breakfast all three of them shouldered their book bags and went out the door. Rowley was just about to walk to the Heffley's with Sam to meet up with Greg so they could walk to school. Sam turned toward Laylana.

"How do I look?" she asked, giving a spin.

She was wearing a pair of loose black skinny jeans, a bright blue Twisted Wizard t-shirt and her feet were strapped with her beat up old chucks.

Laylana rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You look like a million bucks twerp, now are you ok? I don't need to walk you to your first class do I?" She smirked, teasing her little sister.

Sam's eyes widened in horror, she quickly shook her head.

"No no no!" she said quickly.

"Come on Rowley, let's get away from her before she gets any more bright ideas." She said pulling him by the elbow away from Laylana and down the road toward the Heffley house.

Laylanas smirk faded as she began making her own quest to school, the butterflies in her stomach just about made her vomit.

.

.

Sam lugged her way out of homeroom, walking between Rowley and Greg as they all made their way toward P.E

"UH! Homeroom was so BORING!" Sam yelled when they entered the gymnasium.

"It's okay Sam, homeroom is always boring."

Greg patted her shoulder jokingly before entering the boy's locker room with Rowley. Sam shook her head, trying to fight the corners of her mouth from curling up as she entered the girl's locker room. Once she was in her gym clothes and had her stuff locked up, she meet back up with the boys.

"Okay class, we have a new student with us! Everyone I want you all to meet Samantha Jefferson. Samantha I am Coach Malone, I will be your P.E teacher if you have any questions, concerns, etcetera you can come to me." Said the big buff guy with the clipboard.

"Will do Mr. Buff guy!" Sam mock saluted, causing everyone laughed.

"Yeah ha-ha, very funny. Okay guys, lets start out with some warm ups! Everybody, ten laps around the gym. GO!"

He blew his whistle as everybody groaned but started running. After warm ups, Coach Malone led the students outside onto the playing field. Greg, Rowley, and Sam all sat on the bleachers while he took attendance. Sam was now at the moment rubbing sun screen on her cousins back while Greg talked about social ladders and whatnot.

"Id say your somewhere around the 154 mark." He said to Rowley.

Sam laughed.

"Who's at the bottom?" She asked.

Before he could open his mouth to answer, a red headed boy with glasses came up grinning foolishly.

"Hey guys, wanna see my secret freckle? It's got a hair in it!" Before anyone could answer he lifted his shirt up to flash around his 'secret freckle'.

Greg and Rowley made noises of disgust.

Sam blinked.

"What…color is that…" asked Rowley.

"Wanna help me name it?" The weird boy whispered.

"Floyd the one haired freckle!" Sam spoke up immediately before she could stop herself.

Greg and Rowley shared looks of bewilderment, then Coach Malone called the class together.

"Alright I want the girls to go on the blacktop, you will be doing jump rope. Boys remain on field, I have a game activity planned out for you."

The girls happily ran over to the jump ropes and began double-dutch.

All the girls except for Sam.

"What are the boys doing?" She asked curiously.

"They will be playing a game I like to call Gladiator." Coach Malone said smirking.

"Mind if I play? Please! That sound SO much better than THAT." she said pointing to the jump roping girls on the blacktop.

Coach Malone looked at her curiously, with brows furrowed.

"Do you think you can handle it? Gladiator is a pretty rough game, don't want you to break a nail now." He said jokingly.

Sam laughed while rolling her eyes, she extended her fingers out to the Coach, showing him her bitten off, chipped polish nails.

"Nice try Mr. Buff, now tell us the rules so we can start!" Sam said eagerly, rubbing her hands together.

Coach Malone explained the rules to the guys…and Sam. Once that was done, he broke them off into groups Shirts vs. Skins.

"Can Samantha be on skins?" Bryce Anderson asked flirtatiously, pulling his shirt off and flexing his small muscles. He offered Sam a flirty smile.

"Pig" Sam snarled.

"Detention for obscurity Mr. Anderson." Coach Malone told the curly brunette sternly.

Coach Malone blew his whistle and the tackling began.

.

.

An hour later he blew his whistle, indicating the end of P.E.

"Shirts win 36 to 12! Wow Samantha, I'm impressed. Those speed take downs were great!" Coach Malone told her when she walked up to him, grinning like a fool and gasping for air.

"Thanks Coach." She huffed, high fiving him.

The class went back in and dressed back into their regular clothes, Sam walked out of the locker room and made her way across the gym toward the two boys sitting in the corner.

"Hey guys, good game huh!" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah it was, it was so funny the way you fell trying to tackle me." Laughed Rowley.

Sam laughed along with him, she didn't know he was going to throw her over his shoulder like that when she tried to tackle him from behind.

"Those karate classes are really paying off aren't they, huh?" She joked.

"Was it really necessary to tackle me that hard?" Greg groaned rubbing his neck.

"I don't know why you're complaining Gregory, she didn't dislocate your shoulder."

Sam turned around to see that small Indian boy that she had tackled, he had a sling on his arm. He was glaring at Sam, she smiled apologetically at him.

"I said I was sorry little dude!" She exclaimed when he continued to glare at her.

"My name is Chirag Gupta!"

"Chirag….Chirag? WAIT! You were that kid that got shoved in the locker last week weren't you?" She asked giggling.

Chirag shot her one last fierce glare before stomping off to the other side of the gym.

"Someone's touchy." Sam smirked.

Greg and Sam made eye contact before bursting out in laughter. The bell rang and the three made their way to their next class.

.

.

"Seriously, school food should be illegal." Sam complained as she received her lunch and began looking for a place to sit, the place was packed!

She turned around when she didn't hear them behind her anymore, glancing around she caught sight of them and that red headed freckle kid sitting in the floor behind the trash cans. Walking her way back to them, she sat between Greg and the red head.

"Uh, why exactly are we sitting in the floor?" she asked glancing around, she spotted a table with four open seats across the lunchroom.

"This is where all the cool guys sit." Said Red.

Sam turned her attention to him, he was really awkward to say in the least, but for some strange reason - Sam found him completely fascinating…maybe it was the freckle, she didn't know.

"What's your name Red?" She asked.

"Fregley" He said, flashing her a big smile. Sam noticed he had braces.

"Fregley" she repeated thoughtfully, nodding her head slowly. She offered him her hand.

"Hello Fregley. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

He took her hand and shook it, Sam turned her attention back to Greg.

"So, you didn't answer me. Why are we sitting in the floor?"

"Nobody would let us sit with them." Greg sighed.

Sam stood up suddenly, the boys looked at her curiously. She had a determined look on her face and looked down at the three.

"Come on boys, get your butts up. We are NOT going to be eating on the floor for the rest of our middle school lives."

Greg and Rowley stood up and stood next to Sam, Fregley stayed sat on the floor.

"You too, Fregley." Sam said, looking down at him.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Duh! No friend of mine is going to eat off the floor if I have any say in it."

Fregley stood up and grinned at Sam, who returned the grin right back. Sam walked to that table she spotted earlier, the other three following behind her. Just before they got to the table Bryce stinkin Anderson sat down in one of the four seats. She walked up next to him and dropped her tray down on the table.

"Sorry those seats are saved." He said when the boys sat down, they made a move to get up but Sam stopped them.

"No guys, stay." She said.

They remained seated, Sam turned back to Bryce, fixing him with a glare.

"I believe you're in my seat, beat it pretty boy." she drawled, poking her thumb to the side.

"I was here first, so you beat it" Bryce said glaring back at her.

"Listen Anderson, either you move or ill move you myself." She threatened.

"Try me." He smirked.

"Alrighty, if you say so." She shrugged.

She shoved Bryce with all the strength she could muster, and smiled in satisfaction when he went crashing into the floor. She sat in the now vacant seat, and picked up Bryce's tray. She overturned it above him in his spot sprawled out on the ground.

"Whoops a daisy." She said as she smiled innocently down at the boy now covered in today's mystery goop.

Students within a ten foot distance started laughing and clapping Sam on the back as they passed, pointing and laughing at Bryce as they stepped over him being careful not to slip in the spilt milk or spaghetti. Bryce got up and glared at Sam, he looked peeved. Sam just kept grinning at him. He stormed off into the crowd of students. Sam opened her milk and glanced at the guys, they had dumbfounded expressions on their faces…well, except Fregley. He seemed to be in his own little world stabbing at his jello. Then, Greg burst out laughing.

"See, no more eating off the floor." Sam said, smiling and sipping her milk.

"You are one strange strange girl Samantha Jefferson." Said Greg as he bit into an apple, as he chewed he shook his head and smirked at her.

Sam laughed, and then started a conversation with Fregley. She wondered in the back of her mind if her sisters first day was going as great as hers was.

* * *

**You thought Rodrick hit her, didn't you? ;D These chapters are about to start getting longer, if you read the first writing of this story when it was still TH then you may see some of the similarities from the old chapters. Sam, Greg and Rowley will be a large part of this story as much as Rodrick and Laylana..So be expecting many many adventurous journeys from the three of them as well! Do you see that little box down there? TYPE IN IT…leave a review of what you think so far, come on man I don't bite! :D haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Laylana was running. It was dark, she was surrounded by trees, in the woods maybe? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away from him. He was getting closer, she could feel it. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she hid behind a giant oak tree. Thunder rumbled from above, the air was thick with static and humidity. Signs of an approaching storm. She bit her lip painfully trying to be silent, if he caught her… She didn't even want to think about what would happen if he caught her._

_._

_._

_Crack_

_Laylana held her breath as she heard the snapping of a twig from close by._

_"Anna, come out come out where ever you are." He sung, and then chuckled._

_Just the sound of his horrible laugh made Laylana want to vomit, in fact, everything about him made her want to vomit. His laugh, his voice, his nickname 'Anna' for her, his existence! Every last bit of him made her stomach clench nauseously._

_Crack_

…

_Crack_

…

_CRACK_

_Silent tears leaked from her eyes and down her dirt covered cheeks as the sound of the snapping twigs grew closer and closer to her hiding spot._

_"FOUND YOU!"_

_Laylana let out a blood curling scream and whipped around just in time to duck as a razor sharp axe whizzed through the air and planted itself into the tree, right where her head had just been._

_She ran._

_"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME ANNA! IM GOING TO GET YOU!" The man bellowed._

_The first drops of rain started coming down, in seconds it began pouring._

_Laylana's vision was beginning to blur as tears and the rain clouded her sight, trying her best to blink them away she continued to run._

_She had to get away, she had to!_

"_I WILL GET YOU ANNA, JUST LIKE I WILL GET DEAR SAMANTHA AND LITTLE DANIEL!" he continued to bellow from behind her._

_Her foot caught on a raised tree root, and down she went face first into the muddy ground. Before she even had time to react, a hand grabbed her foot. She was flipped around face up and greeted with the sight of him. Standing over her, axe in hand. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating his face. He was grinning down nastily at her. His dark shoulder length hair stuck out wildly, his eyes; dark and sunk into his skull were filled with insanity and evil. Evil that she believed would burn in the deepest pits of hell someday. Laylana couldn't do anything but stare up at the man, she was paralyzed with fear. This was it, the end. She clenched her eyes shut, she didn't want to watch him murder her._

"_Just like I got your mother." His demonic laughter was the last thing she heard before he swung the axe down, then all was black._

(Rodricks pov)

_Frikin fifth period biology._

_Stupid dumb Mrs. Morgan._

_How many more months until I turn eighteen again?_

_I wonder how pissed mom is gonna be once I finally drop out._

_Maybe I can throw a party this summer, Greg won't say anything – will he?_

_What's for lun- _

"Rodrick Heffley!"

Rodricks train of thought snapped when Mrs. Morgan called his name.

"What?"

Mrs. Morgan gave him the look, the look that says 'boy learn how to use some manners' but he ignored her look and shrugged. She rolled her eyes and looked at her clipboard.

"Your partner for this project is Laylana Jefferson." She says.

He looked across the classroom to where she was sitting.

She had her hood pulled up and her face hidden down on top of her folded arms, she was fast asleep, the dweeb kid sitting next to her reached over and shook her shoulder gently.

"_noo.."_ She muttered groggily.

He shook her again, the way his hand touched her shoulder made Rodrick want to get up and rip his scrawny little arm off.

"No." Laylana muttered again.

The whole class jumped in their seats when Ms. Morgan's ruler came down with a loud crack beside Laylanas sleeping head.

"NO!"

Everyone flinched back from Lannys piercing scream as her head bolted up off of the desk, she looked around wildly. Then stopped abruptly, her face turned red instantly. Mrs. Morgan carried on with assigning partners until the lunch bell rang.

Rodrick stood up slowly and stretched, the classroom emptied quickly, but Laylana stood seated. She kept her eyes trained carefully on the desk, Rorick walked up next to her and waved a hand infront of her face.

Nothing.

"Lanny.."

She didn't move, so Rodrick grinned mischievously and did the one thing that always got Greggy to pay attention. He stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled it back out, then he took his spit covered finger and shoved it into Lanny's right ear before giving it a twist. It paid off when she snapped out of it and threw her elbow into his gut.

Rodricks breath left his lungs in one big huff.

"Punk." Laylana muttered, wiping her ear out from Rodricks spit with the sleeve of her hoodie.

Rodrick straightened up and slung his arm around her shoulders. "You know, it's not nice to hit people." He stated as he guided her out of the classroom and through the crowded halls, Laylana unconsciously stepped closer to him as the other students got uncomfortably close.

Before Rodrick could even think he found himself slammed with his back against the wall. Laylana was nose to nose with him, her fists were full with the front of his shirt. To the rest of the student body it looked like they were about to start making out, not that he minded if she gave him a little feel, he was a man after-all.

"Keep holding me up like this and im gonna have to drag you into the supply closet." Said Rodrick, a naughty grin slowly starting to stretch across his lips.

Lanny snarled. "Pig." She pulled him forward and slammed him back again, this time the back of his head struck the wall.

Rodrick shook off the dulling pain and grinned again. "Aren't you just a little firecracker."

Her hands found their way around his throat, she didn't start choking him though, he felt her fingernails dig into the flesh of his neck. They stood in silence until the halls cleared.

"I can hurt you, Heffley." She finally said quietly, it was almost a whisper.

Rodrick laughed. "Okay, im oddly turned on right now."

Laylana frowned, her hands dropped from his neck, leaving long soft scratches behind. Rodrick watched as she turned away from him and took off running down the now empty hall, her long ponytail swinging back and forth as she went.

For the rest of the day Rodrick didn't see her, she wasn't at lunch and didn't come back to biology. His mind kept jumping back to what had happened in the hallway before lunch, what was that?

.

.

Laylana walked up the driveway and opened the door to the Jefferson house. She Kicked off her shoes and sat her bag down by the door as she made her way into the kitchen for a bite to eat as her stomach gave a loud growl…

"Oh you're home, how was your first day of school?" Jane asked when she entered the kitchen around thirty minutes later.

"It was okay I guess…" She said looking up from her bowl with a frown.

"That's good, make any friends?" Her aunt asked as she opened the refrigerator and poured a glass of sweet tea.

"Eh, I met a few people." She shrugged.

Just then the front door opened, Sam and Rowley ran their way into the kitchen and began raiding the cabinets.

"Hey guys, have fun at school Lanny?" Sam asked as she opened a can of ravioli, she didn't bother heating it up. Grabbing a fork she began eating it right out of the can.

"Oh yeah, the time of my life." She said sarcastically.

"What about you Samantha? How was your first day?" Jane asked.

"It was awesome! Homeroom was so boring though, but we played gladiator in gym and Rowley went all ninja on me and threw me over his shoulder and I met this really weird kid named Fregley and then I named his freckle and then I pushed this jerk out of my seat at lunch and…" Sam was cut off.

"Whoa, calm down there speed monkey!" Laylana said in amusement. Sam was talking a million words per minute.

"It was great, and I didn't get shoved in a locker." Sam said calmly, popping some ravioli into her mouth.

"That's great to hear sweetheart." Jane smiled.

"Yeah, and I can't wait till tomorrow. Come on Rowley; let's go play some Twisted Wiza- I mean, let's go do our homework." Sam said catching the look Jane gave them, she quickly walked out of the kitchen, Rowley followed.

Laylana glanced at the clock on the microwave, it was 3:36. With a yawn she placed her bowl in the sink and walked toward the stairs. Up in her room she tore her hoodie off and tossed it toward wherever and then she flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes, within minutes she was fast asleep.

.

.

.

Rodrick and his band were lounged out in his room, they had just finished with band practice and it was 5:26.

"Dude, who exactly was that chick the other night?" Ben asked as he played random chords on his guitar.

"Laylana Jefferson, you know that chubby little redheaded loser Greg hangs out with?" Rodrick asked as he twirled his drumstick lazily.

_"Greg! Samantha is here!"_ Mrs. Heffley hollered from down stairs.

Ben nod.

"She's his cousin."

Around half an hour later they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, three pre-teens came through the door.

"Greg, what did I tell you about coming into my room!" Rodrick started when he caught sight of his little annoying brother.

"Greg, Aunt Jane called and she sai…" Sam began but she stopped short when she caught sight of Ben still messing with his guitar, sitting on a couch that was against the wall.

"Hellooo Mr. Hot stuff. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." She said plopping down on the couch next to him grinning widely.

"I'm Ben…" He said smirking down at the little girl.

"So Ben, are ya single?" Sam asked him bluntly.

Ben laughed and opened his mouth to say something but Laylana spoke first.

"Sam, what did I tell you about doing that!" She scolded her younger sibling.

The group in the room turned around to face the newcomer, she looked furiously at Sam.

"To ask first?" Sam grinned.

"No…"

"That I can look but not touch?" she continued.

"No…"

"Always use protection?" she asked, amusement sparkling in her light blue eyes.

Greg began choking on his spit, Rowley's face flushed a light pink color, and the teenage boys in the room burst into laughter, Laylana facepalmed.

"Sam…" Laylana groaned.

"What! I just asked a simple little question, nothing to get all butt hurt about. Sammie sees attractive boy with guitar and Sammie likey!" She said flashing a flirtatious smile Ben's way.

"I'm Flattered and all, but don't you think that you're a bit too young for me Sam?" Ben said.

"Pfft no. Im twelve, you're what? sixteen?" She asked.

Ben nod.

"That's only four years, I don't see a problem here, as far as im concerned love has no age." Sammie insisted.

"Love?..." Ben asked awkwardly.

"Yes love! It was love when I first set eyes on you three minutes ago when I walked through that door. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel a connection here." She said motioning between Ben and herself.

"Sam! Stop screwing with him! I swear you can be such a little creep sometimes." Laylana laughed.

"Awe man Lanny! Why do you always gotta ruin my fun?" Sam pouted then turned to Ben.

"Im sad, hold me!" She screamed and then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and pretended to sob. Ben laughed and patted her on the head.

"You totally get me Ben! I love you so much!" She sobbed into his chest dramatically, her voice muffled.

"Lanny, why is your little sister sexually harassing my best friend?" Rodrick asked the teen who was still facepalming and standing on the top landing of the stairs.

"Because I love him!" Sam sobbed.

"Sam, come on. Playtime is over, Aunt Jane says it's time to come home and eat dinner?" Laylana said as she removed her hand from her face.

Sam let go of Ben and turned to her sister.

"Oh, what are we having?" She asked casually, like the whole dramatic scene with her hitting on Ben didn't even happen.

Laylana just rolled her eyes. "You can either come willingly, or ill drag you out of this house by the hair of your head."

This time Sam rolled her eyes, but she got up _really_ unwillingly and marched over to her sister. "Bye guys." She mumbled.

"Bye Sammie." They chorused.

"Come back and hang out with us later when your big ol sister dislodges that drumstick out of her butt." Rodrick offered, throwing a smirk at the drumstick butt lady now.

"Come on Sammie, Rowley." Laylana placed her hands on the back of their heads and gently began pushing them toward the stairs.

"Bye Drumstick butt!" Rodrick shouted after her.

"Punk.." He heard her mutter.

Footsteps raced up the stairs again and Sam bolted over to the couch, she jumped right into Bens lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"SAMANTHA!" Laylana screamed, oh yeah - she was pissed off.

"Gotta go babe, i'll have my people call your people, love ya!" She hugged him tight and when she pulled back she placed a fast peck on his lips.

They all sat there in shock as she ran out of the room smiling like a lovestruck fool.

They sat in silence until they heard the front door shut, then Rodrick turned toward Greg.

"Get out of my room!"

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a long wait for an update, so much has been going on and I haven't had time to write as much as id like to.**


	7. Chapter 7

(Friday)

_Bbbbdddrrrriing_

The school bell rang throughout the High School, a giant mob of teenagers clogged up the hallways as they hightailed out of the building for the sweet blissful weekend. Laylana stood at her locker, twisting the combination slowly, she hated lockers!

_24…5…16…pull._

Nothing.

With an aggravated sigh Laylana spun the lock and walked away, she'd just have to carry her textbooks home.

"Hey, Jefferson!"

Laylana kept walking, it was Benjamin Segal and his group of goons. She had been avoiding them since she held Rodrick up in the hallway, but apparently they were too damn stupid to take a hint. Maybe if she pretended she didn't hear him then they'd leave her alone, but that was never going to work. She was almost to the exit door when they grabbed her up by the elbows.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" she said, fighting against the vice like grips on her wrist and elbows as Chris and Ben held her to the wall. Her stack of textbooks and papers laid scattered across the hall.

Rodrick Heffley laughed, he strolled out of one of the deserted classrooms, twisting one of his drumsticks between his fingers as he done so. He walked to her, a mischievous grin stretching across his face as he bent down, nose to nose with her.

"Let. Me. Go." Lanny said.

"I don't think so." Was his reply.

The hold on her arms tightened, Lanny glared.

Rodrick continued. "Here you are, this defenseless new kid at Westmore High, me and my band mates were nice enough to take you under our wings, but you shoot us down, why?" he asked, his fingers stopped twisting the drumstick and he pointed the rounded rubber bit in her direction.

Lanny blinked.

"Answer me." Rodrick asked, jabbing the wooden stick under her jaw.

Laylana remained silent, she wasn't going to wuss out, and that's exactly what he wanted.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, his smirk a full on cocky grin now.

Lanny opened her mouth. "…..Punk."

Rodricks hand grabbed her neck, not harshly, but he sure as hell wasn't being gentle about it. It was exactly like on her first day, except she was the mouse this time. She held her breath, her temper getting shorter.

"Tell them to let me go." Her voice was dangerous, she was about to snap.

But Rodrick just laughed, laughed right in her face.

Her knee shot upward, and as hard as she could – she kicked Rodrick in the balls. He dropped like a sack of potato's, his drumsticks rolled across the tiled floor and he let out a noise that made Laylana actually laugh. The arms holding her to the wall were off of her in an instant, her arms tingled – if it wasn't from the lack of blood circulation, it was from the adrenaline. She stood over Rodrick. "Who's defenseless now?" She laughed again, bending over to pick up one of his fallen drumsticks.

She straightened up, lips thin. "Stay away from me, Heffley." She looked to the other two boys flanking him, trying to pull him up off of the ground. "I want those books you two knocked out of my hands stacked neat and delivered to my doorstep before the sun goes down, understand?" She asked, like they were children.

"Yes ma'am." Chris muttered, Ben nod dumbly next to him.

Lanny smiled. "Great, see you on Monday Warden." She waved at the oddly quiet nerd, standing on the opposite side of the hallway.

Rodrick slowly got back up to his feet, picking up his one drumstick as Ward worked to collect her books. He held his breath, man could that girl kick. The guys grouped back together, slowly beginning to walk down the empty hall.

"Well, that plan didn't work." Ben sheepishly said.

Rodrick frowned. "Like I don't know that." He spat.

Chris chuckled. "I told you we should have just gone with my plan."

Rodrick rolled his eyes. "We'll go with my plan next." He grunted.

Ward just shook his head.

.

.

(Later)

There was a knock on the Jeffersons door at around dinner, Jane answered it. Standing on the front porch was Warden Walker, he was holding a stack of books.

"Hello Mrs. Jefferson. I was just stopping over to drop off Laylanas textbooks, she left them in study hall this afternoon and I thought id return them." He explained, lying smoothly to the woman about that last part.

Jane smiled and opened the door wider. "Come on in out of the cold dear, I will go get her for you."

After she shut the door behind him she walked toward the staircase, he stood awkwardly by the door then, waiting for Laylana. She came down the stairs quickly, taking two at a time. When she approached him she wordlessly took the stack of books from his hands and sat them on the mantle.

"Thanks, but I thought I told those other two douchebags to bring em to me." She finally said.

Ward smiled shyly. "Yeah, they're not very smart."

The two of them shared a laugh, silence followed.

Lanny rubbed the back of her neck. "So…"

"So…" Ward countered.

"Wanna go grab some ice cream and help me with my Algebra?" Laylana offered, grabbing her math book back up.

Ward shrugged, flushing a bit. "Mrs. Mary Moo's?"

Laylana smiled and nod, that place was just on the other side of the Devil Worshipper Woods.

"It's a date." Lanny turned her head. "Aunt Jane, im going to go study, save me some dinner!"


	8. Chapter 8

The band was sitting in the middle of the Heffley front room. Frank was at work, Susan was out with Manny visiting Grandma – Rodrick was left at home to watch Greggy.

"Hey Greggy, take this dollar and go play in traffic with your little girlfriend." Rodrick said, walking down the stairs with a wad of cash in his hand.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sammie said, not looking away from the TV as she fought Gregs dragon. "Ben is." She said plainly.

"I got five bucks with your name on it if you just get out of my house, Blondie." Rodrick said, flipping out five ones.

Sam didnt budge. "Are you having a party?" She asked suspiciously. Greg's ears perked up.

"No, and if I was you still wouldn't be invited – I don't need a couple of middle schoolers dweebing up the place." He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Greg protested, turning around and glaring up at his brother.

Rodrick jumped at him, daring him to do something.

Sam stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Make it ten." She stuck one of her hands out.

"Six." Rodrick said, flipping out one more dollar.

"Fifteen, and a dinner date with Ben!" Sam grinned, sending a wink Ben's way.

"Good grief." Ben muttered.

Rodrick frowned, putting all the money into his pocket. "Chris, you get the blonde one."

And then the two teenage boys lunged. "RUN!" Sam screamed, she and Greg took off toward the stairs.

Rowley started to get a bit hysterical as all the Band mates jumped up and scrambled after the two, before Ward could even touch him he was already out the door and running down the sidewalk. His cousin and best friend weren't as lucky, they hadn't had the guts or the time to try and scrabble up the stairs. Instead they went for the downstairs half bathroom, it was the stupidest idea either of them could have ever had. Chris and Rodrick pounded on the wooden door, the locked doorknob rattled as they tried to force their way in.

"Unlock the door, Greggy!" Rodrick's voice snarled from the other side of the door.

His tone kind of scared Sam, so she didn't yell at Greg for being stupid as he reached to obey his brother.

She slapped his hand, hard. "Don't wuss out so quickly!" She hissed in the darkness, this bathroom didn't have any windows. Greg pulled his hand away and shook it, he sent a glare at Sam in the dark and blushed, good thing she couldn't see it.

Sam flipped the light on, they blinked to adjust their eyes.

"Slide Twenty bucks under the door and we'll leave!" Sam yelled back.

They could hear the amused laughter from the two and then the doorknob gave a jump. So did Greg and Sam.

"Oh no no no Sammie, as a matter of fact. You can stay!" That was all he said as the two locked in the bathroom heard his laughter fade down the hall.

Silence.

Sam took quiet slow steps toward the door. First she swooped down on her hands and knees and peeked out from the crack under the door, then she got up and pressed her shoulder against the door and grabbed the knob and lock. "Saaam!" Greg hissed.

She ignored him, and as quiet as a mouse, she unlocked the door. Holding her breath, she began to pull it open, but the door didn't budge. With brows furrowed she stood there for a minute, thinking. Then she dropped back down and looked under the door again.

Minutes passed.

"Sam!" Greg hissed again.

"DAMN!" She cursed, punching the side of her fist against the white door in anger.

She got back up and dusted her hands, a look of aggravation and anger marred her face. "The douchebag put a chair under the doorknob, my sister is right! He is a punk!" Sam stomped over to the toilet and kicked the lid down, she took a seat – trying to collect herself.

Greg sighed. "Trust Rodrick to ruin your life Sammie." He said, sitting on the edge of the pink porcelain bathtub.

(In the front room)

"Okay, now that that's taken care of. Let's get down to work boys." Rodrick said as he and Chris entered the room again.

Manny's wall chalkboard was laid out ontop of the coffee table, Rodrick often borrowed it just like he borrowed his piggybank savings – hence the money in Rodrick's pocket. The band sat on the couch as Rodrick stood infront of them, kind of like a leader.

Rodrick sat down on the floor and grabbed a blue piece of chalk from the box, writing _Operation Girlfriend _in his sloppy scrawl at the top. He underlined it for good measure. The guys sat silently as Rodrick drew a map of Plainsview. He looked up, feeling like a firkin genius. This plan had to work.

"Okay. Ward, you take her books back to her." Ward straightened up on the couch and nod, curious as to what stupid plan Rodrick thought up this time.

"From there you need to try to get her out of the house, me and the guy's will be here, in the Devil Worshipper Woods…"

Rodrick was about to make her pay for kicking him where no man should ever be kicked, a mischievous grin stretched across his lips as he drew a line from his house to the woods.

Oh yeah, revenge was sweet.

(Heffley Bathroom)

"Oh he is sooo dead for this, we will get him back Greg!" Sam promised, looking up at the door with revenge in her eyes.

Greg rolled his eyes. "It's no use, hes too good at this kind of stuff."

Before Greg could even blink he found himself being slammed back into the empty tub, his head hit first and his vision whitened. Pain shot through his head. He felt a weight on his stomach and then he was being hit, all over the place.

"Gregory Franklin Heffley! Don't you dare admit defeat! Not on my watch, ill beat the sense into you if I gotta!" Sam was sending punches to him in every spot she could reach. His face, his shoulders and chest, a couple blows to his already throbbing head and Gregs temper snapped.

He shot upward off of his back and shoved Sam off of him, she rocketed back and hit the opposite side of the tub, her face making contact with the granny pink tiled wall. She let out a grunt but otherwise kept cool, cupping her hurting cheekbone she got to her feet and turned to face Greg.

If looks could kill she'd be sixteen feet under, Greg was standing with his shaking fist clinched at his sides. Harsh breaths came from his lips as his face began to turn red in fury. Sam's anger subsided quickly, she wasn't scared. Really, she wasn't!

"Greg.."

His harsh breathing stopped, he stopped breathing all together.

'you're not scared' Sam thought to herself. 'You're not a wuss'

She took a step forward, toward a very very fragile Greg.

"Greg.." She said again.

His glaring eyes shot to hers, she actually almost recoiled at the craziness in his eyes. He looked like he could throttle her neck and laugh while doing it. She took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer up to God – whom she may or may not be about to meet, and then she walked to him.

"Feel the hug Greggy." Sam whispered, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He screamed, shoving her away and into the wall again.

Sam's shoulder collided with the wall and she let out a cry of pain, but then she straightened back up again.

"Okay fine, punk." She snarled, if he wanted a fight, he just got one.

Greg drawled his fist back.

"Oh go on right ahead, it would make my day. I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO!" She screamed.

Greg's fist shot forward and Sam ducked, curling into a ball at the bottom of the tub, covering her face for protection as she done so. The sound of Gregs fist hitting the wall where her head had been was the last thing heard before a long pause of deafening silence.

"That hurt." Greg groaned out before cradling his fist to his chest.

Sam uncovered her head and uncurled out of fetal position, looking up Greg had his eyes clenched shut as he fought back the pain in his knuckles.

"That's right Greg, channel your Chi." Sam encouraged, getting up on her knees as Greg fell to his.

Greg opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" He was genuinely confused.

"Oh good, you're back. I was about to put a hurtin on that evil twin of yours." Sam laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Greg hung his head. "Sorry, it's a good thing you ducked." He muttered, he felt ashamed – he almost hit a girl.

Sam laughed, Greg looked up at her, was she laughing at him?

"I didn't duck, that was my specialty move."

Greg didn't laugh.

"I hit you first, plus your punch wouldn't have hurt me. You hit like a girl."

Greg frowned. "Let's just find a way out of here."

"Uhh, Greg.." Sam said, looking down at his fist.

Gregs eyes followed, his fist, it had a small gash in it where he had busted the tile. Blood oozed from the cut and dripped into the empty tub between them. His vision went from him in a tunnel, he felt lightheaded as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The last thing he heard was Sam yelling his name before he fell back into a dead faint.

"Good grief.." Sam muttered, getting up and out of the tub to look for a band – aid.

(Later)

There was a rustle in the bushes.

"Ow man, you're stepping on my foot." Ben hissed.

Rodrick shifted, stepping on his other foot.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up Ben, she'll hear us."

"She's inside, dude."

Rodrick huffed and shoved his best friend out of the bushes. The two of them where hiding outside of Mrs. Mary Moo's, _observing _Laylana. Rodrick looked down at his watch, it was almost time.

He looked at Ben. "You ready to rock, bro?" He gave his hair the one hand sweep through.

Ben nod, claiming his spot back in the bushes. "Just remember the plan dude." He gave Rodrick an encouraging pat on the back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hold on. So you're saying that Heffley and his goonies are out there waiting for me, and he plans to tie me to a tree in the Devil Woods for as long as he sees fit…"

Warden nod. "I told you, they're not very smart."

Lanny smirked, so Heffley wanted to play did he? She took another bite of her ice cream, contemplating on all the information that little Warden had just spilled to her. She didn't understand why Ward hung out with the likes of Rodrick Heffley, he was so much smarter than all of _Loded Diper _put together, and he didn't act like Mr. Billy Badass. That's when she got an idea.

"Hey Ward."

Ward was typing away on his cellphone, his ice cream spoon hung between his lips but he made a sound to signal that he was listening to her. He had been texting and talking with her the whole time they'd been there, they studied for about as long as it took for the little old lady to scoop out their cups. Laylana caught sight of a help wanted sign and asked for an application. So here they sat, Ward texting and her filling out the paper.

"Can I put your number down as a reference? I really need this job." He nod his head and she scrawled down his name and number across the line.

She looked up. "Where exactly are they hiding in the woods?"

Ward put the phone down and took the spoon out of his mouth. "Right by the Witches Stake." His phone buzzed and he went back to texting.

Lanny nod, she knew the Devil Worshipper Woods well. "Let's go." She stood up and picked up her textbook. Warden followed as she turned in her application and dropped her empty cup into the waste bin. The door gave a loud _Moooooooo _as they left.

Darkness was settling outside, the sun peaked over from the west, making its daily shift to the other side of the planet.

"So what are you planning on doing once we get to the Witch Stake?" Ward asked as they walked down the sidewalk, Lanny ran her hand along the high spiked fence that guarded the legendary Devil Worshipper Woods.

She shrugged. "Im gonna think up something when that bridge gets here."

Warden laughed as the wind blew, the sound of the whistling wind and his laughter made a chill run down her spine, and it wasn't from the coldness.

Lanny stopped in her tracks. Warden didn't notice until he got a couple yards ahead, he turned around, calling her name and asking what was up. She looked at him, standing at the entrance of the Devil Worshipper Woods, waiting for her. He was smirking. Laylana heard a car door open and turned around quickly, there was that big ugly _Loded Diper_ van sitting almost directly behind her on the side of the road. Chris and Benjamin where out of the side door and running toward her at full speed, and that's when the truth hit her.

The Witches Stake was just a ruse.

"Warden you son of a bitch.."

She took off.

_(Back in the Heffley bathroom)_

Greg was on the floor. Sam had bandaged up his bloody fist and had turned the faucet on over his head, he didn't like the wakeup call but it worked and Sam put him to work immediately. He was peeking under the door using a loofa to try and knock the chair away from the door, so far his attempts were failing and he was getting frustrated again. He huffed, throwing the loofa across the room and leaning his back up against the bathroom door.

"It's no use Sam, we're gonna be stuck in here until my mom comes home."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I gave you the easy job, move over." She closed the medicine cabinet and gently pushed Greg out of her way, she bent down with the loofa and after a few quick jabs under the door with it, and the chair holding them prisoner gave way. It fell to the floor with a thud and Sam opened the door, she smiled at Greg and picked up a small bag full of contents she seen fit to use in her ultimate revenge.

"Let's go Greg, time to take out the trash."

Greg was silent as they walked to the front room, Sam knew what it was. Greg didn't think he had the guts to punk his punk older brother out, she was determined to help her quite not yet best friend out and teach him the ways. Revenge would have to wait.

"Sit down Greg." She instructed.

The two of them plopped down on the couch, Greg reached for the remote and turned it to wrestling. Sam shook her head and laughed.

"That's not real fighting ya know…" She took the remote from his hands and switched it to cage fighting.

"This is real fighting, do you know how to fight Greg?" She sank back into the couch, relaxing.

Greg didn't answer, he kept his eyes focused on the TV. Sam reached over and shoved his shoulder, he just rebounded but otherwise ignored it.

So she shoved him again, more violently.

Same result, so she did it _again._

"Stop." He muttered.

Sam lunged; she knocked him over onto his back and pinned his arms down with all her strength. Greg was looking up at her in confusion. "Ya know, you're _really _starting to act like Patty Ferrell." He said.

Sam lifted her hand and slapped Greg across the cheek. "Call me that again, I dare you."

"The two of you would probably be really great friends." A smile fought at the edge of Greg's mouth.

Sam grinned. "I think you like her."

Greg's smile was instantly gone, a frown replaced it. "No." He gave a giant shove and Sam went crashing to the floor.

He stood up off of the couch and stretched, that's when something caught his eye. Right there sitting on the middle of the coffee table – Manny's chalkboard. He picked it up and started examining it, ignoring Sam as she got up off of the floor and looked over his shoulder. It was a draw out of the town, Greg could tell because he made one every Halloween, he used them so Rowley and him could knock out the baby candies and go straight for the candy bars. After he realized just what Rodrick had planned he laughed, man was his brother stupid.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam.

Greg just grinned. "Sammie, I think it's a perfect time for some revenge…"

.

.

_(Laylanas POV)_

She ran halfway across town, cutting in between yards and hopping over fences. She was gasping for breath and the stitch in her side was just about killing her, but she kept pushing herself forward. As she broke through onto the North Side of town she slowed down and started walking, she had finally lost them. By God, she could not believe the nerve of that Heffley boy! You'd think after a good swift kick in the balls a guy would take the hint and leave a girl alone, but that wasn't it with him. How far was he going to go before she put a restraining order out on him? She pondered on that as she walked, watching her surroundings for a big stupid van.

_(Rodricks POV)_

"She outsmarted us again man." Ben said, staring out the passenger window.

They were on the North Side of town now, Rodrick drove slowly with the headlights out as he searched the streets for Laylana. They had lost their track on her after she began cutting yards and fences, she had left Ben and Chris in the dust on foot. The sun was gone, so that didn't help him much. He was going to find her and he was going to make her like him, if it was the last thing he done. And like an answer from God there she was, walking along the sidewalk up ahead.

"There you are kitten." He said, coming to an easy slow stop at the side of the road.

"You boys sit tight, Ben you get ready to roll us out of here." Rodrick said.

He rolled his window down and slid out of it halfway, he gripped at the roof and pulled his long legs out, jumping down to the pavement. Rodrick gave the one nod to Ben as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Go get her brother." Ben was smirking wildly, they fistbumped as the Loded Diper van began to roll backwards.

Rodrick turned on his heel, running toward Lanny. As he swooped in on her the van was coming around the corner heading back down the road, she stopped dead.

"He's relentless." He heard her say.

She turned around, coming face to face with Rodrick.

"That's right." He was smirking like a devil.

Before she could run Rodrick had his hands wrapped around her, one arm to restrain her and the other to keep her mouth shut. She screamed and she fought, the van came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road next to them and Rodrick threw her into the open side door. Ward and Chris grabbed her and pulled her upward, using a roll of duct tape to restrain her.

"Lemme go!" She screamed, Ward had to flinch back from the loudness as he taped her knees together.

"Yeah you better flinch back, when I get out of this damn van im kicking your conniving lying ass Warden, I can't believe I trusted you!" The van started moving down the road, Ben drove much like his best friend did.

Rodrick laughed, Lanny's eyes fixed on him in a vicious glare.

"Tell your dumb friends to let me go Heffley, now!"

Rodrick grinned. "Let her go guys."

The hands holding her were removed just as Ben cut a corner and Lanny went crashing. Rodrick laughed again. "Be good and we might not hurt you." He ripped off a piece of duct tape and placed it over her mouth, just for good measure. Despite her mouth being covered Laylana continued to argue, it was all mumbo jumbo to the band. Rodrick bent toward the radio and turned the volume up, her angry smothered screams were covered by the sound of heavy metal that was Loded Diper.


	10. Chapter 10

(Still Friday - 6:37pm)

The van came to a stop outside of Ben's house. Laylana had endured twenty minutes of _God awful_ music, it sounded like nails to a chalkboard, or metal against metal, her ears rang in the silence. She earned a couple new bruises from all the flipping and turning she went through from Ben's driving, how the hell did he not get pulled over? She had to have done about three full summersaults while bounded back there. Anyways, the guys jumped out of the van, leaving her there alone. She couldn't see anything but the questionable stains in the van carpet, the vehicle reeked of teenage boy with bad hygiene, it made her eyes burn just smelling it. She needed to find a way out, but she needed out of their duct tape cocoon first. Moving was totally out of the option, with her ankles, calves, knees, thighs, wrist, arms , and shoulders taped together tightly – there was no way in hell she was getting out of this one alone. That didn't mean that she wasn't going to try. But before she could even think of anything the van door opened, and she was pulled from the dirty carpeting. She was dropped into a wheelchair, the chair started wheeling backwards a little as she glared up at Rodrick. He was alone, they were sitting outside of an old abandoned warehouse. He turned around to the open van doors and began rummaging through the junk, he was looking for something to kill her with she could almost bet. But Lanny was broke, plus she didn't gamble. So using her taped legs as one, she slowly began to maneuver her way backwards in the chair, making her way back down the gravel path that they drove. She was almost to the outside of the clearing when Rodrick hopped out of the van, he had a rope of steel chains in his hands.

_Ah crap, push faster Lanny…Him and his freaky friends are going to sacrifice you in that damn warehouse if you don't fucking PUSH IT!_

.

.

_(Rodricks Bedroom)_

Sam wrapped fishing line around the bottom of the stair rail as Greg spread honey on the floor landing.

The two of them laughed like the twelve and a half year old kids that they were as they hid a bucket of earthworms in the wooden roof banisters, set to be triggered once Rodrick tripped over Sam's line. The whole room had a hidden gag or something disgusting in a bucket. Sam had let Greg do most of the setting up, she felt it was well justified for Greg to have the sweet taste of revenge once Rodrick fell for their trap. She hoped it helped Greg to stop being such a pushover to bullies like stupid Bryce Anderson and Rodrick, there was also Patty Farrell – but Sam would handle her in due time…

_She has about one more name to call Greg before I rub her face into the mud._ Sam thought bitterly.

"Add more honey Greg, we want him to really stick to this floor." Said Sam as she inspected the tightness of her line, pulling on it a little to make sure the bucket would fall when it should.

Greg overturned the honey jar with a smirk and used one of Rodricks dirty t-shirts to smear it into his floor, this was going to be _awesome!_ He threw the empty jar underneath Rodricks bed, screw it – Rodrick would do the same thing to him and wouldn't think twice about it, Greg was sick of it! This was going to be the payback of all paybacks, there was at least five different buckets hidden in the room, Sam installed seven trip wires that where just waiting to be triggered. Once he was done he and Sam stood at the top of the stairs, admiring their handywork.

Sam took a huge breath in. "You smell that Greg?" She asked, exhaling slowly.

Greg took a sniff in the air. "Rodricks dirty socks?" He answered unsurely.

Sam laughed, placing an arm around his shoulder. "No, that's the sweet smell of revenge. Just imagine that moment when he trips over that line, causing that bucket of worms to fall, that triggers off the bucket of hot mud soup." She stopped talking and pointed her finger to point at all the traps that will go off one after another.

Greg grinned and he zoned out for a moment, imagining Rodrick tripping over the line and the best part about it – he won't even see it coming.

"Come on, your parents should be home soon. Let's butt kiss a bit and wash the dishes for dinner." Sam said as she flipped the lights out and headed back down the stairs.

"You staying for dinner?" Greg asked.

Sam turned her head back and grinned. "Oh yeah, you said Rodrick usually goes to his room halfway through dinner. There is _no way _im missing this one."

.

.

_(Ben's driveway)_

Laylana knew her imagination was getting ahead of her, there was no way she could die like that. That didn't stop her from trying to push her feet faster, Jesus Christ why didn't she just take her damn textbooks and push Warden out. In a few short steps Rodrick was standing above her, a smirk on his face and there was absolutely nothing in his hands. Laylana looked down. She was so focused on getting out of there, she didn't even realize that she wasn't going anywhere, Rodrick had placed one of the brakes on the wheels and she had just been sitting there going in circles.

_Wh- what the hell?_

Rodrick raised a brow. "Having fun spinning donuts?" He leaned down, lifting one hand he slowly removed the tape off of her mouth, Lanny bit her tongue as her flesh stung.

"Get this tape off of me." She demanded, her tone surprisingly calm.

Rodrick tsked. "Oh no, I call the shots here missy. If I let you go you'll just run off, we can't have that here now can we?"

She remained quiet, not denying what he just said.

Rodrick laughed and patted her on the head before he started pushing her toward the large house. "Loosen up Lanny, have some fun." He used a foot to prop the wheelchair up onto a wheelie as he pushed the chair up the front step, causing her to jump forward on instinct.

"You don't scare me, Heffley."

"I wasn't trying to, Jefferson."

Laylana looked up at the large house she once broken into with the guy that now held her prisoner, this was payback for kicking him where it hurt, she knew it was. "What the heck do you have planned?" She asked, looking up at him.

He only smirked. "You'll just have to find out."

They entered the house.

_(Heffley Kitchen – 7:28pm)_

"Daddy Heffley just pulled in, remember, just act cool until Rodrick gets home." Sam said as she ran back into the kitchen carrying a broom and dustpan, she'd just finished sweeping the front room after cleaning it down.

She handed them off to Greg. "Start sweeping!" she hissed, running over to the stove to check the food.

They had worked together to get the dishes done, after that Sam boiled some spaghetti noodles and heated up a jar of sauce on the stovetop, dumping in bag of frozen meatballs she found in the freezer. Greg set the table while she cooked and then sat there playing video games on his hand set until Frank pulled in, they figured if they sucked up to Greg's parents enough, then they might not be in hot waters when Rodrick got what was coming to him.

Frank opened the front door and hung his coat up, loosening his tie as he walked from the entryway into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks.

"Greg, are you..are you _cleaning_?"

Greg straightened up after he got done sweeping the small pile of dirt he managed to sweep up before his dad entered the house. "Yeah, Sam made me do it." He admitted, dumping the dustpan over the trashcan. He clipped the pan to the broom handle and placed it back into the supply closet.

Frank's eyes shifted over to Sam, who was standing on her tippy toes to stir the pot on the back burner. He walked around the kitchen, noticing the set table and the large pile of freshly cleaned dishes that sat in the opened cabinets.

He grinned. Greg, who was standing behind his father now, visibly relaxed.

"It's great that Greg has a good friend that tries to keep him in line, good job Sam." Frank said, patting the young girl on the shoulder before taking a fork to taste test one of the meatballs.

Sam added a little seasoning to the saucepan and stirred it, looking up at Frank with a large innocent grin. "Thank you Mr. Heffley, I put him on a guilt trip to help out around the house. You're probably exhausted from work and Mrs. Heffley does enough to keep this family functional, it's about time these boys of yours learned some responsibility and pitch in around this place." She was a damn good liar, Greg could give her that much. She lied even better than Rodrick did.

Frank bought it though. "Good one, you see Greg, Sam here is going places. You should really take her advice, she's on the right track. Where's your brother?" He asked.

That was the question Greg had been waiting for.

"Well you see dad. Me, Sam, and Rowley were in the front room playing Twisted Wizard when mom left. Rodrick told us to get lost and we didn't, so he locked us into the little bathroom and then left with his friends." That was the first time Greg had ever been completely honest with either of his parents.

Frank frowned. "That boy! Hey, im going to call mom and let her know. I warned him before I left for work, where did I go wrong with that kid?" He continued to complain about Rodrick as he walked out of the kitchen, his phone to his ear waiting for Susan to answer.

.

.

_(Ben's house, again)_

_The creeper strode past the police cruiser, whistling a tune as if he were on an evening stroll through a park. The two horrified siblings watched from their car as the monster bent down to retrieve the severed head, he held it up to admire it as if it were a precious diamond. And then he kissed it, or so it seemed. The creeper ripped the tongue clean out of the severed head, eating it._

Laylana yawned. "Booooring." She sang.

"Shhh!"

"Jeepers…creepers…where'd you get those peep- hey!" She spat out the mouthful of popcorn that Rodrick shoved into her mouth.

"You're ruining the movie!" He hissed.

"The brother dies at the end."

All the guys groaned as Laylana spoiled _yet another_ movie in there horror marathon.

"You should've kept the tape on her mouth, Rodrick." Chris muttered angrily.

"These movies _just _came out, how the hell do you keep spoiling them?" Ben asked in aggravation as he got up to put in a new movie.

Lanny smiled. "I dunno, but _everybody _dies at the end of the one you're about to put in." She was fibbing; she didn't know how the hell any of these movies ended.

Ben groaned and completely shut off the DVD player and TV. "Im hungry, boys night out?" He asked, slipping his leather back on.

The three other teenage boys hooted in agreement as they got up to put their jackets on. Laylana had just sat taped up in her wheelchair for about two straight hours spoiling movies, trying to piss the guys off enough to cut her loose and let her go home. Her mind was on the incident out in the driveway, what the hell was that? She could have sworn on her own life that they were at a warehouse, she watched Rodrick jump out of the van with chains in his hands with her own two eyes! She pushed her way backward toward the road, she knew she did. That didn't explain how she didn't end up going anywhere even though the road was _right there!_

"Does that mean I get to go home?" Lanny asked, knowing the answer.

Rodrick laughed. "Of course not." He got up to start pushing her chair out, she put her feet down to stop him.

"Let me out of this and let me drive us in my car, your van stinks to all hell, if you have any kind of heart you would let me go." She said, looking up into Rodricks eyes pleadingly.

Rodrick had a look on his face as if he was thinking about it.

"Come on Rodrick, I can't feel my arms or legs and my ass is going numb."

Something changed in Rodrick's face, he pulled a small knife from his pocket and began to cut the restraints off of her. She sighed in relief and rubbed the circulation back into her arms. She reached down and pulled her car key from the inside of her boot, wobbling on her legs as she got up to walk.

"Come on guys, im hungry." She walked toward the front door and they all followed behind her.

.

.

_(9:57pm)_

Over at the Heffley house Susan got the phone call from Frank and rushed home, as she first walked in she was furious with her eldest son and was on the verge of a nerves breakdown, she hardly knew what to do with that boy anymore. Once she realized the help that Sam and Greg done for her around the house she started getting teary eyed, pulling the two pre-teens in for a hug, praising Sam for being such a good friend to Greg. And praising Greg for being such a good son, it was kind of embarrassing really.

"I really hope he's not out there getting into trouble." Susan sighed as she sat down to enjoy the meal Sam had prepared for them.

"If he's not home by midnight im calling the cops." Frank said as he pulled apart a breadstick.

"Im sure he's just out being stupid, he'll be home." Sam reassured, not sure if she was talking to herself or her friends parents.

Greg and Sam exchanged a glance of worry to eachother over the table, the clock was ticking, and nobody noticed the thick pool of goopy hot honey starting to accumulate on the ceiling above them.

.

.

_(Rodrick's POV- 10:00 pm)_

Loded Diper followed behind Laylana as she led them to her car, ya know – the one that got _stolen._ Anyways, Rodrick didn't know what was up with her, she was just so..not like the other girls at his school. She didn't wear the skirts or the tight tops, but she wasn't the shy type either. After her first day she talked to everyone, the teachers, the janitor, she held full on conversations with the nerds.

_But she won't talk to me. _He thought.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked as they approached her six seated car.

"Shotgun!" Rodrick claimed, racing his friends over to the passenger door.

Laylana laughed as she climbed into her seat, Rodrick managed to fight off Chris and Ben for the front seat and slammed the door behind him as he sat in the car. He made her laugh, so that was a good sign, that meant that she was starting to like him. Their shared laugh came to an end when Laylana completely stopped laughing, the look on her face alone wiped the grin right off of his face. He looked into the backseat, it was empty. His friends stood around the car shouting and pounding on the windows, they were locked out of the car.

"Buckle up Heffley, you're in for one hell of a night."

Her speedometer went from zero to sixty before they even left the driveway, Rodrick's head slammed into the window as she pulled off onto Pike Drive, groaning in pain, his eye's caught sight of the side mirror, his friends were running down the road after the car, after them.

"What are you doing?" He wouldn't admit that he was a little scared at the moment.

Lanny laughed and hit the brakes, he went rocketing forward and his face made contact with the windshield, he rebounded back with a painful grunt, a knot already starting to form on his head.

"Buckle up Roddy Bear, or you'll fly right through that windshield like I did, you don't want horrible scars on your precious face like mine, do you?" She coo'ed like he was a baby or something.

"Crazy bitch!" He yelled angrily.

Laylana laughed as she turned the wheel and floored the gas petal, the car started to turn as she burned a donut, soon smoke started to cloud around the car. When thick white smoke closed them in Laylana started singing.

"_Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes – we all fall down!" _She laughed and repeated herself.

"_Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies HAHAHAHA" _

She stopped the car. The smoke began to clear in the darkness, she turned to him.

"I told you to buckle up." She was frowning.

Rodrick reached for the door lock, his fingers were trembling. When he got the lock up Lanny clicked it back down with her door switch and began spinning the car again. Once again, Rodrick was slung as the car went around and around, being engulfed with the smoke.

"_ASHES ASHES WE ALL FALL DOWN!" _

Laylana laughed as she sang, the hair on the back of his neck raised. Arms shot out around him, a rope looped around him in the seat he was sitting in. He whirled around but didn't get a glimpse before a bandana was placed over his eyes. The car shot forward, if he hadn't been tied down to his seat he would have been thrown back into it by the speed she was going. After a while the car came to a stop, Rodricks bounds knocked the wind from his lungs because of it. He heard Laylana park the car and get out, he was so fucked!

And not in a good way.

* * *

**And the plot thickens, Mwahahaha :D I would have had this chapter posted sooner, but my laptop likes to do this thing where it shuts down every twenty minutes, so I had to type quickly and save as I typed so I didn't lose everything **_**again**_**, its like my computer doesn't want me to write this damn story lol.**


End file.
